The Darkest Side of Me
by cloudy807
Summary: Amber is a daughter of Hades. A grim prophecy is delivered. Fate will be twisted and played with. Love will find its path. Just another normal day at Camp Half Blood.
1. The Awkward Start

Chapter One:The Awkward Start

At Olympus...

Artemis P.O.V

The gods were gathered together for the council meeting.

Zeus had sent out an urgent message about some doom prophecy...

Hephaetus was looking around hesitantly... and Apollo was suspiciously being weird..

The oracle flashed in (TRIPLE WEIRD) and delivered a grim prophecy:

_The winged one will reveal his destiny_

_fire will reign and uprise in power_

_the girl with the cross will change the fates design_

_a history will repeat itself_

_and the world will end in ashes_

Then, she died. No really, her form shriveled up and dissolved into dust...

Then everyone started freaking out... no really...

Apollo just nodded and flashed out.. Hermes ran away.. Hades looked uncomfortable... Poseidon had a tantrum... Zeus probably caused global warming and Aphrodite was crying hysterically Hera was looking bored Hephaetus just flashed back to his place..

At Camp Half Blood...

Percy P.O.V.

It had been 2 weeks since the terrible incident...

*FLASHBACK DUN DUN DUN!*

_She stood at the edge of the cliff. Tears streaked her face. She laid a note on the soft grass. "Goodbye" She whispered with grief filled eyes. She stabbed herself with her knife..._

_*_BACK TO DA PRESENT! DUN DUN DUN*

2 weeks since Annabeth commited suicide. Just because her "_love_" Luke turned evil wasn't a reason to die! I bet Annabeth didn't even know i ever liked her! For weeks he had mixed feelings of grief, hate,anger, loss, and love. Now he let them all go...

At Aphrodite's Palace..

Aphrodite P.O.V.

This changed everything! My favorite love story OVER before it even began! I had plans for Annabeth! UGH the little bitch just had to die! Now ill go check which demigod i haven't paired up yet.. Hmm Percy and who...? No, not her. Nah not that demeter girl. UGH! Hmm... IDEA! MY MASTER PLAN WILL BE IN PLACE BY A MONTH! MWAHHAHAHAHHA!

1 Month Later At Camp Half Blood...

Amber's P.O.V. (Yep i bet your wondering.. WHO THE HECK IS THIS PERSON!? You'll see ;3)

GOD! Or should i say GODS! now?! It had been like 3 hours since i found out one of my guy friends in fact was a SATYR! WITH HOOVES! Oh and that the greek gods were real and stuff... Yeah.

The camp was nice and all when i got there but after i got claimed on the spot, EVERYTHING went DOWNHILL! Seriously, A FLAMING HELM OF DARKNESS! REALLY. Everyone was really creeped out of me after that... Except Percy,Nico, and Kai. Kai and Nico were used to it because they were my siblings i guess. Percy hes pretty understanding too... But something tells me something is wrong with him.. Everyone seems to be more tense whens hes in the room. So i snuck up on Nico and forced him to spill the beans. I mean it really wasn't that hard... All it took was a candy bar then he sang like a bird. So this is what he said

"_So like 6 weeks ago his crush like commited suicide *chew chew* i didn't see what the big deal was cuz she was a mean bitch anyway, but then he got all pissed at me for being insensitive or whatever then like after that he got all like despressed he like went emo and stuff then i'm all like Hey you copied mah swag bruh and hes like FUCK OFF im like ay ay what happened to being bros huh hes like WE AINT BROS NO MORE OKAY im like dude that hurt man... so yeah. He started dressing all black and stuff and yeah."_

It was something alright.

Enjoy this? Please comment your suggestions! XD

Forever and Always,

~Cloudy


	2. Getting Over you TRUTH OR DARE!

Camp Half Blood

Amber P.O.V.

After Nico's little confession, I decided to do some research. So this is all that i got!

Luke was this really hot dude.

Annabeth knew Luke since she was like 7

She had a crush on Luke

Luke turned evil

Annabeth got all depressed

She commited suicide

But Percy had a crush on her since he was 12

He became all depressed too

Hes planning suicide

But after snooping around camp and eavesdropping a little I realized too late that it was a bad idea. Apparently, Silena was having her little Sing It competition right about now. (Heehee other fan fic! credits to Miss Pavalova s/6699035/1/Sing-It) Then i was walking around and then bam! She just randomly picked me to sing O_O i had no idea what to do! Then i thought about what i had gathered about Percy... then i put it all together. HE WAS SUFFERING FROM HEARTACHE! Im so stupid. But then i realized what i could sing...

_I wanna smash your fears  
And get drunken off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crash it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you

Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet  
It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
It won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I

We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you

(Tonight I'm getting over you)  
We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you

The crowd was just open mouthed looking at me for some reason. Especially the guys... wait were they drooling? Some girls looked at me hatefully (haters gon hate) and some looked at me with admiring envy. Silena just squealed and whispered in my ear "Great job hun" Percy however just looked at me with a knowing look.

*3 WEEK LATER*

STILL AMBER P.O.V

Back at The Poseidon Cabin..

Me and Percy had gotten closer since the competition. Heck, you could call us best friends now. But its not like were together or something. But i wish we were... WAIT I'M TURNING INTO A APHRODITE CHICK NOW! I must have looked nervous cause then Percy said "Hey Amber anything wrong?" I just said a little too quickly "UM NO EVERYTHINGS FINE YEAH!" i think i said it too rushed. Percy just shrugged in response. Then he said "Hey Amber i have an idea what we could do" he said with a mischevious glint in his eyes. Then i yelled like a maniac "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Amber P.O.V.

1 hour later at Poseidon Cabin...

Everyone had gathered for the epic game of truth or dare. By everyone i mean:

Nico,Kai,Grover,Me,Percy,Silena, and Thalia.(A/NPine cone face is here huh..? That's because, this is right BEFORE the war. Amber arrives just in time for the Labryinth LOL oh and Thalia didn't join the hunters.)

*P=Percy S=Silena T=Thalia A=Amber K=Kai N=Nico G=Grover

P:So who is going first?

A:*RAISES HAND VERY HIGH* PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME! *SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF LUNGS*

P:Ok, how about you Pine Cone face?

A:-_-

T:K, Yo Grover, truth or dare?

G:Uh... Uh... truth?

T:Ok, Out of all the people in this room, who do you hate most and why?

G:*bleats nervously* Um... do i have to say...?

Everyone: YES.

G:Uh... SORRY SILENA, YOUR A DAUGHTER OF APRHODITE!

S:Hmph.

G:Ok... Nico truth or dare?

N:Dare! Dare! Dare!

G: Uh... i dare you to... uh... go talk to a chair.

N:K, *walks over to chair* Hey chair. Whats up? *20 minutes later* SO YOUR GIVING ME TO SILENT TREATMENT HUH?! FINE! *KICKS CHAIR*

N:Amber, truth or dare?

A:OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG DARE.

N:BWAHAHAHHAHHAHAH! I DARE YOU TO GO TO THE APHRODITE SWIMMING POOL, AND RIP OFF THE BIKINI OF ONE OF THOSE LITTLE SLUTS AND SAY HEY, NICE TITS.

A:O_O HELL NO!

P:o_o NICO YOUR SO CRUEL! I WANNA DO THAT!

A:*SLAPS* FOCUS PERCY! FOCUS!

P:Aw... Lemme consult the big book of rules. *takes out teeny tiny piece of paper* Ok here are the rules... lets see.. bob who did... uh... thanks the catapillar... uhh kill me hector... OK I CANT READ THIS!


	3. The Dare

P:OK! here it is.. uhh no thats not it... peanut butter..?

T:OH GIVE ME THAT YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T READ!

P: Aw.. :(

T:K, it says here if anyone wants to volunteer they can do the dare for them. But it has to have a catch.

N:ME PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME

A:How about you Percy? I'm sure your GIRLFRIEND ova there would be plenty happy to see you screw with some Aphrodite chicks.(Kai is Percy's girlfriend. Yeah, it happened. ;D)

K:Hey, did i say anything?! Percy i forbid you to do it unless i get to go along.

P:K, ill let you come.

K:Good.

T:K, go ahead ill go get Connor and Travis to come record this. Wait.. WE DIDN'T INVITE THEM!?

P:...

N:Oh my...

S:*Paints nails* So what?

G:Last time we didn't invite them to truth or dare... it was terrible.. D:

Later at the Hermes Cabin..

"Wait wait.. so let me get this straight... So you DIDN'T invite us to truth or dare when you CLEARLY knew the consequences?!" Travis screamed in our faces.

"AMBER DID IT!" Everyone pointed at me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed hysterically.

"Well, since your pretty cute we'll spare you." Connor said smugly.

Nico started growling... Wait.. was Connor hitting on me? O.o

Percy looked very uncomfortable...

"You will have to sing." Travis said oh so evilly. I find evil cute. O_o wait.. wha?

Later at the Aphrodite Pool...

Percy P.O.V.

This was awkward. I had a sparkly pink microphone in one hand and i was shirtless. What the hell was i doing? Well go ask the Stoll brothers, i don't really know. They just shoved me by the pool...

"Hey Percy!" Drew said seductively... Man that was creepy.. Wait is she winking at me?!

"Grr..." Kai was growling... i guess shes in protective mode..

So i started singing the song the Stoll brothers wanted me to sing...

_I'm bringin' sexy backThem other boys don't know how to actI think it's special what's behind your backSo turn around and I'll pick up the slack(Take em' to the bridge!)  
Dirty babeYou see these shackles? Baby, i'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if i misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this way(Take 'em to the chorus!)__  
__Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on__  
__I'm bringin' sexy backThem motherfuckers don't know how to actGirl let me make up for the things you lack__'__Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast(Take 'em to the bridge!)__  
__Dirty babeYou see these shackles? Baby I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this way(Take 'em to the chorus!)__  
__Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips!(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child!(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on__  
__You ready?You ready?You ready?Uh(Yes)__  
__I'm bringin' sexy backYou motherfuckers watch how I attackIf that's your girl, better watch your back__'__Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact(Take 'em to the chorus!)__  
__Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)__  
__Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on__  
__You ready?(Yes)You ready?(Yes)(Yes)_

Then while the chicks were mezmerized by my sexiness i just randomly ripped off Drews bra...

*HOLD ON WE ARE GETTING A BIT TOO RATED M! SKIP THIS PART! ;D*

Connor P.O.V.

Wow Drew was-

*FAST FORWARD!*

I put the video on a po-

*FAST FORWARD MORE!*

So anyway... Amber was pretty hot. Yeah. Im still a single dude... But i think she likes Percy...?

Review..

Forever and Always,

~Cloudy


End file.
